


Behind The Mask

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: F/M, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: While baking, Nana discovers Zane’s very ticklish. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]I love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! SET MID SEASON 5 STARLIGHT WONDERLAND, BEFORE ALL THE HEART BREAKING ANGST OF SEASON 6, post Kawaii~chan revealed her name to Zane and theyre in a relationship and stuff





	Behind The Mask

A sweet aroma wafted through the air as batter was whisked and folded. It wasn’t uncommon for Zane and Nana to be found baking sweets together. Today it was a classic recipe of chocolate chip cookies.

Nana had left to fetch extra chocolate chips needed for the recipe while Zane was left stirring the batter.

Zane had to admit, these were some of his favorite parts of their Starlight Wonderland trip. He got to relax and bake sweets with… his girlfriend.

He still wasn’t used to referring to her as that. The thought made a soft smile appear across his lips. Thankfully no one could see it, another plus to wearing a mask. It made it easier to play it cool.

Zane was so caught up in the relaxing stir of the sweet batter, and the pleasant thoughts swirling in his head about his new-found…. companion, he hadn’t realized Nana had returned with an extra bag of chocolate chips.

The Meif'wa girl had a sly smile, deciding to indulge in a slight bit of mischief. Muffling a giggle, she snuck behind Zane and grabbed his sides suddenly. “Boo!”

“AAGH!” Zane practically squealed and reeled around. Upon seeing Nana’s pleased smile he relaxed a bit.

“I didn’t think I’d scare you that badly!” Nana giggled, still holding Zane’s midriff.

“I-I-It’s fine, j-just let go!” Zane squirmed and pushed on Nana’s hands.

Nana squinted and smirked at Zane who suddenly became very nervous.

“Zaaaaaane. Are you-”

“No!”

“…Ticklish?”

“No, I’m not!” Zane snapped, a rising blush creeping to his cheeks.

“Ehehe- I think you aaaaaare~”

Zane stiffened before bolting. He ran, Nana close behind him giggling excitedly.

“Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!” Zane muttered as he through himself down various corridors, eventually stumbling into his room and diving behind the bed.

“Oh, Zaaaaaane~ Where are you~?” Nana sang, creeping into the room.

Zane flinched and sunk back further to avoid being seen, his nerves rising and giving him a nervous anticipatory smile.

“There you are!” Nana shouted upon spotting Zane’s hair.

“Nana! No!”

“Hehehe- tickle tickle, Zane!” Nana laughed and pounced on Zane and sat on his waist, fingers digging into his sides.

Poor Zane couldn’t even hope to keep from laughing. He had always been cursed with supreme ticklishness.

“PFFTAHAHAHAHA! N-NANA!”

“Ahahahawww I had no idea you’re so ticklish!”

“WEHEHELL NOHOHOW YOHOHOU KNOHOHOW!” Zane cackled.

“Aww, cootchie cootchie coo, Zaney!”

“NOHOHO TEHEHEASING!”

Zane thrashing and squirmed beneath Nana. How come the first spot she went to had to be one of his worst?!

“But it makes your cheeks match my hair~”

“SHUHUT UHUHUP!” Zane cried out, pounding at the floor from the intensity of the tickling.

“It’s so cute! Are you ticklish here?” Nana asked before sticking her hands under Zane’s arms and scratching at the hollows.

Zane began thrashing and laughing hysterically, his voice quickly growing horse. Tears were welling up in his eyes and began soaking his mask.

“Waaaait. I wanna see your smile!”

“NOHO!”

Nana giggled and used a hand to remove it.

Nana nearly squealed. Zane hid his mouth so much, whenever you got to see his smile, it was incredibly rare.

It was also so… happy. That bright laughter pouring from the wide grin practically splitting his face in half. It was so heartwarming, especially to Nana.

Zane felt those damned tickling fingers slow to a rest as Nana was captivated by that rare smile.

“N-Nahahahanaha. W-Whahahat-”

“You have the cutest smile.”

Zane blushed red and bit his lip. He’d definitely never heard that before.

“Th-thahahanks- n-nohow cohohould yohou get your hahahands ahaway from-”

“Your tickle spots?”

Zane growled, but it lost its intimidation from that goofy smile he was trying to suppress.

“Don’t try and wipe off that grin, Zane!” Nana maneuvered her tail to lightly flutter at Zane’s belly who squealed and fell into a laughing fit.

“AW!” Nana giggled, continuing to tickle Zane to the brinks of insanity.

“P-PLEHEHEHEASE!” Zane laughed in a strained voice.

Nana sighed and relented, letting Zane catch his breath.

“…What’s going on here?”

Nana yipped and shot her gaze to the door, where Aphmau was grinning like a dork.

“A-A-Aphmau-Senpai!”

Nana suddenly noticed their position. Nana was on top of Zane who was panting and sweating on the floor. Nana felt her face heat up as she sputtered. “W-We w-were just-”

“Oh, I think I can figure it out. Maybe close the door next time?” Aphmau giggled and winked, closing the door.

Nana groaned to herself in embarrassment atop Zane who was still trying to regain his composure.

Well, at least she got to see that smile behind the mask.


End file.
